


You're Not My Nurse!

by Ornari



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ornari/pseuds/Ornari
Summary: You find Kahuna Nanu wandering on patrol with a cold, and take it upon yourself to make sure he gets better.However- it's not an easy thing seeing as Ula'Ula island's Kahuna has a nasty habit of denying help from anyone...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ee- Hi! This is my first post on AO3, so I'm not really that used to other people seeing my work sksksk.
> 
> It makes me so MaD that there aren't that many Nanu x readers out there- so I decided to make one!!
> 
> I can't get enough of the casual badass cat dad with clinical depression..
> 
> If you want more Kuchinashi|Nanu x readers, hit me up with a comment or two!

You shivered in the cold breeze of the Ula'Ula night, your small Litten huddling close to you on your shoulder.

You were heading to Nanu's station in order to drop off a little gift for his Meowth, but the sudden, unforgivingly frigid wind had made your trek a lot slower than originally planned.  
Your Litten yowled in annoyance as you tucked him into your jacket, and curled the fabric of your collar closer to your face.

In the distance, you could have sworn you saw the ghost of a figure, shuffling along at a slow, sluggish manner.  
The hairs on the back of your neck raised, and not because of the unexpected cold. You trudged forward until you passed a streetlamp and were able to catch a glimpse of the figures face.

It was Nanu's face!  
He looked tired, but not the usual "this is my fifth coffee cup, and no you totally don't smell bourbon in it" tired, more like the "My sinuses are so stuffed up it feels like there's broken glass in my nose when I breathe so I haven't slept".

"Kahuna Nanu!" You called out as you rushed over to him. He jolted ever so slightly as you placed your hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing in this cold? You should be at home!"

"It's none of your business, girl," he growled, his voice a bit gravlier than usual, "and I can say the same to you, with you taking your Litten out here so carelessly."

You puffed your cheeks out a little as you held your Pokèmon partner close to your chest, the poor thing squirming in protest. "The only reason he's not in his Pokèball is because I was going to see -you- at your station."

Nanu waved it off as if it were nothing but a child's story, "Well, I'm busy so you can just put him back and go h- achoo!" Nanu's sneeze startled both you and your Litten, and a look of worry washed over your face.

"Kahuna, are you alright?" You asked as you watched him stagger a bit in the wind.

"Never better, why do you ask?" Nanu stifled a cough as he crossed his arms at you.

"We need to get back to your station this instant." You demanded as you started to drag the old man in the direction of his home.

Nanu growled indignantly at you, "Let go of me, kid, I'm fine!" He tried to wiggle out of your grip, but once you were set on getting him home, nothing would stop you, not even this grumpy old coot.

You knew he had a tendency to forget his own health and well-being, so him sneezing all of a sudden made you worry more than anything.

As you began to see the stations lanterns, Nanu sneezed several times in a row, with a few coughs mixed in too.

"See, now I know you're not ok." You commented as you opened the doors and placed your Litten down to play with the Meowth. You shut the door behind you and guided Nanu to the sofa that wasn't too far away.

"Kid, I'm fine, really. You don't need to get all worked up for no reason." Nanu grumbled, though he was silently happy now that he could warm up a little.

"Kahuna Nanu-" Nanu interrupted you before you could finish.

"Quit with the 'Kahuna Nanu' stuff already- I can only take so much of it from Kukui.." He sighed and ran his hand through his silver hair, his red eyes focussing on yours. "I'm gonna tell this now, and you better listen, kid. You're not my nurse!"

With that, he turned away from you and grumbled about as one of the Meowth hopped up next to him and purred.

You huffed, setting your things down and crossing your arms.

'Well then..' you thought to yourself, 'if you really think that little of me, then I'll sure as heck show you something to change your mind.' And with one final grunt from Nanu, you had set in your mind that you would take care of this grouchy police officer whether he liked it or not!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hbgkks I had planned on writing this chapter last night but I passed out insteaD- sorry guys sksksk
> 
> Anywhomst, onto the next chapter!!

You rummaged around through Nanu's cabinets for some medicine, all the while a horde of five Meowth were meowing constantly and expectantly as though you were going to feed them.  
"No, no, I'm not feeding You. That's your- granddad's job." You snickered as you called Nanu a grandfather, and continued to search for the pills he needed to get his fever down. 

"Excuse you?" Nanu grunted as he turned his blood red irises toward you. You could feel his gaze even when you weren't looking at him, and it made your palms all sweaty. 

"Nothing, I'm just trying to get your army of felines out of my way, King of all Meowth." You couldn't help but chuckle after giving him that name, though you could tell he wasn't amused because you were able to feel his eyes drilling holes into the back of your skull.

You huffed as you shut the cabinets and trodded over to the old man. "You have absolutely -no- medical supplies in your kitchen, how the hell are you still alive?" 

Nanu grumbled in response as be placed his arms behind his head, "relaxing". You crossed your arms and eyes him down. 

"Listen up, gramps," you waved your finger at him in annoyance, "I'm the only one around here who cares enough to take care of you right now. Acerola is on Melemele Island, and Looker is nowhere to be seen, so you just have to deal with me." 

The old cop looked a little hurt when you called him "gramps", then again you might of been seeing things since he gave you the "dreanworks" smirk that always made your face heat up.  
"Alright, whatever, so do what do you want from me, (Y/N)?" He used your name in a tone that burned you up inside, and not in the bad way.

"U-um-" you stuttered a little as you thrusted out a wet washrag, "lay down, and dont give me any trouble." 

Nanu raised one of his thick brows, "Mm- if I'd have known any better I'd say you're nervous about something, kid." He laid down, the Meowth his was giving attention to jumping off the couch and meowing in discontent.

Your face burned as you placed the cold rag on his forehead, while Nanu made a noise of satisfaction. You jolted a little when he made that noise, and you quickly turned your head away from him. "I-I'll feed the Meowth tribe and your other Pokèmon while you rest, Nanu." You quickly shuffled off before he answered, and tried to cool your face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God daMn I took too long to finish this;; sorry fam.
> 
> But here's chapter two  
Chapter three is in the works, (aka I'm thinking of the plot..) hope you guys like slow burn romancE


End file.
